Juanma N' Co Fanfiction Scholar Adventures
Juanma N' Co Fanfiction Scholar Adventures (abreviated as juanma and co. or as JNcoFFSA) is a colombian cartoon network show,that takes place in a real-life school,and revolves around the life of juan manuel,a hyperactive and imaginative tween boy that wishes to become either a scientist or a manga writer,and all of his other friends,the point of the series is that juan manuel starts imagining things every playtime (wich lasts 15 minutes) where he and his friends parody popular shows,anime,videogames,youtubers and other media,since he watches all those things a lot, PLOT juan manuel,a 12 and three fourths of years old child,gets a new notebook and,since he is very bored at school,and is quite imaginative,he uses it to write fan fiction every day during playtime,killing time,but never running out of ideas,since he watches a lot of different media CAST & DUB since everyone in this serie (with the exception of tat) exist in real life,they're voiced by themselves in the LA version,while in the US and JP versions,as well as in spain,they're dubbed by actual voice actors,with Tara Strong (aka: the old reliable) voicing juan,the main protagonist,here listing the main characters juan manuel (main protagonist,leader) paula daniela (the love interest) juan david brown (aka: juanma's non-biological brother) andrew emil (he's not weird,his reality is just different to yours) michaelangelo mountain (100% not weird) caroline castañeda (pablo escobar's lil' niece) nicole pines (chubby and kawaii) cami tat lyonne (pronounced Camilyon not Camilyonnie) danna pines (cute,yet demonic) daisy wright (50% brit,50% germophobic,100% cute brown loli) nick burnet (daisy's weeb-ish boyfriend) karen brooklyn (the oldest of the group) bonney (the 63 years old plush dog) SECONDARY CAST juan carlos chuky salazar (not related to generator rex) juan diego (the expensive copy) julian (he never does half a bullshit,only full ones) katherine yulitza (aka: uniqua) andrew phillip perez (pronounced with a heck of a lot of Zs) sophie restrepo (100% not tattler) sarah chara sophia (aka: sarita,the only good character from the secondary cast) geraldin (aka: little geral,the most useless girl of the group) thomas garcia (he's not a tank engine,thank you for asking) anora (her name comes from anorexic,or so sarah says) CULTURAL REFERENCES -the show,as mentioned early on,takes place on colombia,wich means everyone in the show (exept juan manuel) speak with a colombian country paisa accent,saying typical colombian words -respect to the previous reference,juan manuel speaks like that because he watches tv,so he has a mixture between a mexican,argentinian and venezuelan accent,with a little bit of chilean if he gets mad -juan manuel also speaks in english (of course) japanese,french,italian and portuguese -cami and vicky secrets are the only two non-colombian characters,with cami being brazilian and vicky being venezuelan -cami herself,is a cultural reference to both brazil and Freddy's High School,a web-serie by ed00chan,wich is where she came from -usapyon,from yo-kai watch,appears as melany's boyfriend,he and his accent are references to texas -juan manuel using a notebook to write fan-fiction and picture it in reality is a reference to an episode from the amazing world of gumball,named the shippening wich,by itself is a parody to death note Category:Fanon Show Category:Colombian Category:Real life Category:Series starred by tweens